We're
by Kawaii-babi
Summary: Mark and Roger have some exciting news for everyone... oh what could it be? Birthday present to Breathe From Your Hoo Hoo


**We're…  
Written by: Kawaii-babi  
Edited by: Fish-Shnoble**

_**Disclaimer: **__Don't own RENT. Wish I did, yadda yadda yadda…_

_Happy b-day to breathe from your hoo hoo from me! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, I SAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

Mimi, Maureen, Collins, Angel, Joanne and Benny were all sitting (quite uncomfortably) on Roger and Mark's couch in the loft, waiting for the golden couple to finally get out of their room. They had called the whole group over to tell them some great news, but that had been over an hour ago, and everyone was sure they heard some banging and little squeals and moans coming from the bedroom. Finally, they heard footsteps from behind the door, and finally, they heard the doorknob turn and the door creak open, and out came Roger, with his shirt inside out, huge grin on his face and his right arm wrapped around Mark, who was wearing a pair of Roger's ripped jeans and no shirt, revealing some scratches and hickeys going from his neck down into the depths of his… er… Roger's jeans, also sporting a huge grin.

"Hi everyone!" Mark said excitedly. Everyone murmured hi back, quite unexcitedly, but neither Mark nor Roger noticed this. They were too absorbed in each other.

"So, we called you all here because we have some very big news. You see, we've been together for a long time, and we're…" Mark was cut off by Maureen, who jumped up off the couch and said, "PREGNANT? OH, CONGRATULATIONS POOKIE!" Maureen ran and hugged Mark, who was blushing like a teenager who just got caught masturbating. Roger laughed and peeled Maureen off his Mark.

"No, Maureen… We're not pregnant. You see, we're…" Roger was cut off by Collins.

"You're illegal immigrants from Mexico and you're being deported back to your homeland?" Collins asked. Mimi suddenly looked very uncomfortable, but no one seems to notice. They were focused on Mark, Roger, and the news.

"No, we're not illegal Mexican immigrants. Fuck, I'm a white-ass Jew and Roger, though he may be able to make your heart melt, just doesn't have that Mexican sex appeal. You see, we're…" Mark was cut off by Joanne.

"Gay for each other?" Joanne asked curiously. Everyone stared at her like she was an illegal alien.

"No shit, Sherlock." Maureen muttered under her breath. Joanne glared at her.

"Why do you always have to be like this?" Joanne asked. Maureen rolled her eyes.

"Why do you have to be such a dumb ass?" Maureen asked.

"Why do you guys always have to fight?" Roger asked.

"Who said that you should stick your nose in other people's business?" Joanne asked. Roger decided to just ignore the two lovers who were currently fighting and continue on with his little schpiel.

"Yes, we're gay, but we're also…" This time, he was cut off by Benny who said, "Finally going to pay rent?" Roger sighed.

"No, we're never gonna do that. You see… we're…" Angel, who was flossing her nails, cut him off.

"Going to model for my clothing line?" Angel asked. Roger was trying not to get angry, but Mark saw the little vein that was popping out of his forehead, so the little Jew quickly darted into their bedroom and came back out with a roll of duck tape. He quickly covered everyone's mouths with it and taped them all to the couch. He ripped off the duck tape and quickly chucked it somewhere in the loft.

"Now that you've all decided to shut up, Roger and I have been talking, and we decided that we're getting… A PUPPY!" Mark exclaimed. Benny somehow managed to get the tape half off his mouth.

"You have enough money for a puppy, but not enough to pay rent?" Benny asked. Mark grinned.

"But you love us, so, you'll let it slide." Mark said. Benny rolled his eyes and sunk into the couch. Suddenly, a little puppy came running out of Mark and Roger's room and began sniffing, licking, biting, peeing on and humping everyone. They all sat there disgusted, while Mark gave Roger a little peck on the cheek.

"I love you Roger." Mark said. Roger smiled and kissed the little pumpkin head on the forehead.

"Ditto."

**LE FIN**

_Review and you get sexy white-ass rockers._


End file.
